Sayonara Memorii
by Rizura-chan
Summary: "They said, when someone you love gone, your love that you gave for them can't gone. And I admit it." Namikaze Naruko (24) / Sabaku Gaara, Namikaze Naruto-Kurama-Menma (26) / Uchiha Itachi (32). "...Yang diganti, dan yang menggantikan."
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sayonara Memorii © Rizura-chan**

**Namikaze Naruko, Hyuuga Hinata (24) / Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba (25) / Uchiha Itachi (32)**

**Pair : Mari Tentukan :3 || ****Teen****Warn! ****AU****,**** OOC, Typo(s), Tidak Jelas, Alur Kecepetan**

.

.

_They said, when someone you love gone, your love that you gave for them can't gone. And I admit it._

(_Naruko PoV_)

Aku berjalan menyusuri selasar beranda kamarku. Mondar-mandir seperti orang sedang panik mau lahiran. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku dan dia ini ada acara yang harus kami hadiri, dan sepertinya acara itu sudah dimulai. Uh, dengar? SUDAH DIMULAI. Dan orang yang membuatku panik tak kunjung datang. Menyebalkan sekali!

"Hai. Naruko, aku tidak telatkan?"

Nah! Ini dia orang yang membuatku panik ingin melahirkan. Mungkin jika aku beneran hamil, air ketubanku sudah pecah sedaritadi hanya untuk menunggu orang ini. Dia muncul dari atas beranda kamar sebelah dan langsung melompat ke berandaku yang ada di lantai bawahnya. Aku melipat tanganku di dada sambil memasang muka masam.

"_Temee_! Ini jam empat kurang sepuluh menit dan kau bilang 'tidak telat'?! Apa sih yang ada dipikiranmu?!" bentakku kesal. Tanganku berganti menjadi menunjuk mukanya. Dan, ingin kucabik-cabik rasanya muka es-nya itu. Tidak bisakah dia mengganti ekspresi es-nya menjadi khawatir atau semacamnya?

"Kita ini telat, _baka_-Suke! Dan— dan berhenti memasang wajah itu SASUKE-_TEMEE_!" teriakku lagi saat wajahnya benar-benar tidak menampakkan rasa salah. Mukaku merah menahan kesal dan malu.

Ya, malu. Mau bagaimana pun aku memang selalu kalah telak dengan wajah itu. Itu alasan lain kenapa aku kesal dengan wajah es-nya.

"Iya, iya. Dan berhenti berteriak, Naruko. Suaramu terlalu mengancam telinga, tahu." jawabnya sambil menutup matanya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Tak lupa tangannya menyaut lenganku agar mengikutinya. Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku sambil berjalan di belakangnya.

Orang di depanku ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Anak bungsu Ketua Departemen Kepolisian Tokyo, Uchiha Fugaku. Adik dari detektif, Uchiha Itachi. Dan perlukah dia kuanggap sebagai 'kekasih'ku?

Sasuke bekerja sebagai polisi Divisi Tiga bagian penyelidikan di Departemen Kepolisian yang dipimpin ayahnya. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa marah padanya karena aku tahu, alasan keterlambatannya sekarang ini adalah kasus yang baru saja diselesaikannya. Dia selalu saja mengutamakan kasusnya, padahal acara yang akan kami hadiri ini adalah acara rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat karibnya. Ck!

.

.

**.: Sayonara Memorii :.**

.

.

Dengan balutan _dress_ putih tanpa lengan yang panjangnya selutut, ditemani _flat shoes_ warna putih, aku menggandeng lelaki ber-_tuxedo_ hitamyang sejak kami datang memasang wajah _flat_ se-_flat_ sepatuku, atau mungkin lebih. Tapi tak apalah, aku tahu. Begini-begini, wajahnya banyak menarik perhatian gadis lain. Aku sampai memincingkan mataku melihat gadis-gadis lain yang terpesona dengan wajah _flat_ seorang Uchiha. Oke, mungkin yang menjadi perhatian sekarang bukan sepenuhnya wajah _flat_ di sebelahku ini, tapi karena keterlambatan kami berdua datang di acara pernikahan Kiba-Hinata. Semua orang sudah duduk manis di kursi Gereja, dan aku serta Sasuke baru memasuki Gereja. Patut kami jadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan Kiba dan Hinata menoleh ke arah kami.

"_Sumimasen_, Kiba, Hinata." ucap ku pelan, hampir mencicit malah. Dan keheningan di dalam sini menguntungkan suaraku. Sudut Gereja bahkan bisa mendengar cicitanku barusan. Oh, _Kami-sama_! Aku malu!

"Yo, Kiba, Hinata, selamat, ya!" kali ini suara Sasuke yang terdengar. Tangan satunya yang tidak aku gandeng melambai ke arah Kiba dan Hinata. Aku bisa mendengar gerutuan Kiba dari atas altar.

"Aku bahkan belum mengucap janji, Sasuke! Jangan telat, dong!" teriak Kiba kesal dan Hinata yang menenangkan calon suaminya itu.

"Mengucapkan lebih dulu adalah kebiasaan sahabat, kau tahu?" ucap Sasuke lagi, kali ini dengan senyumnya. Aku rasa aku ingin mencabik mukanya yang seperti ini juga. Aku menutup mataku dan mulai menyeretnya ke bangku kosong untuk duduk, daripada berdiri dan ditatapi orang banyak.

Selanjutnya pengucapan janji. Semua berjalan lancar, Hinata pun yang biasanya gugup saat berbicara bisa lancar mengucapkan janjinya. Astaga, tentu saja dia bisa lancar seperti itu, ini adalah momen berharganya, momen yang paling ditunggu-tunggunya bersama Kiba. Ah, memikirkannya aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikah dengan Sasuke juga, hihi.

Suasana berubah riuh dengan tepuk tangan yang terdengar dari seluruh penjuru Gereja. Kiba dan Hinata berciuman! Cepat-cepat aku mengeluarkan _touchscreen_-ku dan mengarahkan kameranya tepat di wajah mereka yang sedang berciuman. Aku bersorak dalam hati ketika melihat hasil jepretanku. Ini adalah kenang-kenangan yang berharga setelah ini, karena ini adalah alat ancamanku agar Hinata mau membelikanku ramen setiap hari. Khukhu~

**Tuk.**

"Aw!" aku memegangi pelipisku yang baru saja disentil oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha bermuka _flat_ di sebelahku ini?

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Hinata, Kiba sudah mengendusmu duluan," ujarnya sebelum aku sempat bertanya. Dia bahkan berbicara denganku dengan mata tertutup, tapi jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke depan. Aku mengikuti objek yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Dan ketika mataku menemukan Kiba bermuka kesal dan Hinata yang wajahnya memerah, aku hanya senyum tiga jari sambil mengacungkan tanda _piece_. Kiba hanya menghela napas pasrah, dan aku dari sini hanya terkekeh.

Para undangan yang terdiri gadis-gadis mulai berdiri mengerubungi depan altar setelah melihat Hinata yang bersiap-siap melempar rangkaian bunga. Termasuk aku, sih. Pada hitungan ketiga Hinata langsung melemparkan bunga yang dipegangnya ke belakang. Sontak aku meloncat untuk menggapai bunga itu, dan _flat shoes_-ku menguntungkan papak pendaratanku.

"YAY!" teriakku senang karena aku yang mendapatkan bunga itu. Wajahku berseri-seri. Aku tahu Hinata tak akan melemparnya jauh-jauh mengingat jarak altar dengan tempat berkumpulnya para gadis hanya 2 meter. Dan aku yang berada di tengah sangat diuntungan, hehe.

Kumpulan yang ada di depan altar mulai bubar untuk menyalami KibaHina atas pernikahan mereka. Aku berjalan ke tempat Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

"Lihat? _Flat shoes_ itu membawa keberuntungan!" ucapku penuh keyakinan sambil memamerkan bunga yang kudapat, Sasuke terkekeh kecil dan mengangguk menanggapi ucapanku.

"Ya, ya. Ayo kita ke Kiba dan Hinata, sepertinya mereka berdua sudah menunggu kita walaupun banyak undangan lain." katanya percaya diri dan berdiri. Ia menyodorkan satu lengannya yang tertekuk kepadaku, dan aku dengan senang hati menerima gandengannya itu. Kami berjalan dengan aura yang sama walaupun orang di sebelahku ini tidak merubah ekspresinya.

Akhirnya kami sampai di tempat Kiba dan Hinata yang sudah turun dari altar. Kiba melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Sasuke.

"Selamat, kawan!" ucap Sasuke dan menjabat tangan Kiba. Lelaki dengan tanda segitiga terbalik di pipinya itu tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat ya, Hinata," ucapku pada Hinata yang pinggangnya tak lepas dari jeratan tangan Kiba. Kalau Sasuke melihat itu, tangannya pasti—.

**Gyut.**

Nah, baru juga memikirkannya, tangan Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memeluk pinggangku. Ha-ah, tak apalah. Toh dia sudah terbiasa seperti itu jika dihadapkan dengan Kiba, apa-apa posesif, niru Kiba ke Hinata saja.

Mengingat itu, aku jadi teringat insiden yang menjadikan mereka berdua posesif waktu di kampus dulu. Ketika ak dan Hinata masih anak kuliahan semester 2. Itu kalau tidak salah baru tiga bulan jalannya masa pacaranku dengan Sasuke, sedangkan Kiba dan Hinata sudah lima bulan.

Waktu itu ketika pelajaran pertama selesai, aku dan Hinata berjalan ke lantai atas untuk ke kelas selanjutnya. Lantai yang kami tuju adalah lantai tiga, biasanya di sana sepi tak ada yang berhenti atau bercakap-cakap. Mahasiswa lain pasti lebih memilih berhenti di kelas atau lantai bawah. Rumor tentang hantu yang menyeret mereka ketika mereka berhenti masih berlaku sampai sekarang. Aku dan Hinata sebagai mahasiswa baru tentu takut dengan rumor seperti itu. Makanya ketika menaikki tangga, kami sedikit terburu-buru.

"Nggh ahh—!"

Kami sama-sama bergidik ngeri mendengar suara menjijikkan itu tiba-tiba muncul walaupun dengan volume kecil. Kontan kami menambah laju langkah kami, tapi sial! Hinata terpeleset dan menimbulkan bunyi bedebum yang keras. Aku dan Hinata panik, takut-takut kalau pembuat suara itu hanya satu gadis dengan banyak lelaki. Gila! Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih dibuatnya.

"Sasuke-Sasuke-Sasuke," gumamku, merapalkan nama kekasihku dengan ketakutan. Dengan tergesa aku membantu Hinata berdiri dan berencana kabur, tapi dugaanku sebelumnya benar. Kami sudah terkepung oleh beberapa lelaki, jumlahnya ada enam kalau aku tak salah ingat. Badanku mengeluarkan keringat dingin, sedangkan Hinata sudah menangis ketakutan tanpa suara. Pandangan lelaki yang mengepung kami pun bagai harimau mendapat mangsanya. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?

Aku terus berpikir bagaimana cara kabur. Berlari dan cepat-cepat sampai lantai atas? Tidak, kaki Hinata pasti lecet setelah terpeleset. Melawan mereka sendirian? Aku tidak yakin aku bisa mengalahkan mereka, apalagi kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka mahasiswa dengan semester di atasku. Apa? Apa? _Kami-sama! Tolong kami!_

**BRUK!**

Hinata ambruk setelah tengkuknya ditotok oleh salah seorang lelaki di belakangnya. Aku terbelalak dan siap menjeritkan nama sahabatku itu.

"H—!" belum sempat aku berteriak, teman mereka yang lain menyekap mulutku dengan cairan penidur. Karena sekapannya tiba-tiba, aku bernapas besar-besar yang berdampak dengan banyak menghirup cairan itu. Tak lama kemudian aku tertidur karena efeknya.

Aku sebenarnya tidak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi saat aku sadar, aku sudah berada di ruangan yang berbau obat-obatan, berbaring di ranjang, dengan Sasuke berada di sampingku. Dan itu juga pertama kalinya aku melihat kantung matanya membengkak dan matanya memerah.

Sasuke maupun Kiba tidak memberitahu aku dan Hinata atas apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Sikap mereka pun juga berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat kepada kami. Biasanya mereka hanya menggandeng tangan kami, kali ini mereka merangkul pundak kami. Perubahan ini tentu saja makin membuat aku dan Hinata menduga-duga sendiri. Karena ketika aku mencoba mengingat sendiri dengan tubuh dan otakku, yang ada kepalaku sakit. Begitu pula dengan Hinata, walaupun ia tak perlu merasakan sakit kepala saat mencoba mengingat kejadian itu.

Dan hingga saat aku dan Hinata selesai di wisuda, mereka baru mau berbicara jujur tentang insiden itu. Dan hasilnya adalah apa yang kami takutkan. Kami diperkosa dan hampir... dibunuh. Mungkin dibunuh tidak terpikirkan olehku, tapi... diperkosa? Bukankah itu artinya kami sudah tidak suci lagi? Padahal yang ada dipikiranku adalah kami _hampir_ diperkosa. Tapi ternyata Sasuke dan Kiba memang terlambat.

Kemudian aku dan Hinata sama-sama kehilangan kesadaran. Padahal kami baru mendengar setengah ceritanya.

"...lagi, aku pasti menyusul kalian." sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Sasuke. Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya?

"Benarkah? Wah, aku tidak sabar melihat kalian menjadi suami istri!" kali ini Hinata yang menyahut dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ini ada apa sih?

"Bersabar dong, Hinata. Aku juga sedang mempersiapkan semuanya." ucap Sasuke, lagi. Aku makin tidak mengerti.

"_Eto_... kalian membicarakan apa?" tanyaku polos. Kontan saja wajah mereka bertiga menoleh ke arahku dengan ekspresi aneh.

"A-apa sih? Aku kan hanya tanya!" ucapku merengek dan mengerucutkan bibirku. Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban, aku malah mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Menyebalkan!

"Pernikahan kita, _baka_. Lagian kau ngelamunin apa, sih?" Sasuke menghela napasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya. Aku hanya ber-oh-ria dan tersenyum kecut mendengar kalimat keduanya. Tak menanggapinya lebih lanjut. _Ngelamunin apa?_

"Naruko-_chan_ pasti ingat waktu itu ya..." Hinata bersuara lebih dulu setelah kami semua terdiam. Mungkin mereka semua sadar apa yang tiba-tiba aku lamunkan. Aku menunduk tak berani menatap wajah dua lelaki yang menyelamatkanku dan Hinata.

Sekeras apapun aku tidak mengingat-ingat kebenaran itu, aku tahu aku tetap memikirkannya. Rasa bersalah selalu menghantuiku seperti Hanako yang selalu menghantui toilet perempuan. Rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga kesucianku sendiri. Rasa bersalah karena Sasuke tetap menginginkanku walaupun aku kotor.

Tanpa sadar tubuhku bergetar, pipiku pun terasa basah karena teraliri air yang jatuh dari mataku.

Aku merasakan Sasuke melepaskan gandengan kami, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya selanjutnya karena aku memejamkan mataku.

**Cup.**

Aku membuka mataku kaget, mata biru safirku menemukan leher Sasuke di depan mataku. Air mataku masih mengalir. Sasuke mengecup pucuk kepalaku tanpa harus mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau terus menunduk seperti itu, Naruko," ucapnya, masih dengan bibir menempel di pucuk kepalaku, pelan. Aku diam tak bergerak, bahkan untuk menengadahkan wajahku.

"Aku mencintaimu walaupun kau selalu mengingat-ingat insiden itu. Karena itu artinya kau masih memikirkanku, kau masih memiliki perasaan cinta padaku sekalipun yang menyelimuti hatimu adalah perasaan bersalah," ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kali ini ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari pucuk kepalaku. Aku menatap wajahnya. Sasuke tersenyum, senyum yang menenangkan hatiku. Senyum yang juga memenangkan hatiku sendiri.

"Dan tugasku adalah mengganti 'selimut' itu menjadi kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan kita," Sasuke memelukku, memeluk leher dan pinggangku. Aku membalas pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya, menangis lagi.

"Kau mau, kan, Naruko?" bisik Sasuke. Aku mengangguk kencang sekali sebagai jawaban, Sasuke terkekeh saat merasakan anggukkanku yang begitu semangat.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan lagi." Sasuke mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya dan berakhir mengacak-acak rambutku.

.

.

**.: Sayonara Memorii :.**

.

.

Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah Hinata dan Kiba dari dalam mobil Sasuke. Hari telah malam dan aku benar-benar tak enak jika terus-menerus bercekcok ini-itu dengan Hinata, aku yakin dia pasti lelah. _Apalagi setelah malam pertama_...

**Blush.**

Oh, tidak! Wajahku bersemu mengingat apa yang akan dilakukan pasangan baru itu. Kyaaaaa!

"Hoi Naruko! Hoi!" suara Sasuke mengintrupsi, walau aku tahu mobil sudah berjalan dan ia tetap fokus pada jalanan, sepertinya ia bisa merasakan gelagat anehku.

"Apa?" kataku ketus karena Sasuke mengganggu fantasi liarku. Ugh, oke, aku yang salah.

"Jauhkan pikiran anehmu dulu, ponselmu bergetar, tuh!" ucap Sasuke lagi. Hah? Cepat-cepat aku melihat ke arah _dashboard_ dimana ponselku dan Sasuke di taruh. Aku bisa melihat benda persegi itu bergerak kesana kemari karena aku memasang mode getar. Kenapa orang di sebelah ini tahu sedangkah aku yang berhadapan dengan _dashboard_ tidak? Alah, lupakan. Lebih baik aku mengangkat panggilan yang membuat ponselku bergetar.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Itachi-_niichan?_" sapaku manis setelah melihat siapa yang menelpon. Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Dan aku lebih mengagumi Itachi secara fisik, kalau boleh jujur. Aku melirik Sasuke sebentar saat Itachi-_niichan_ menanyakan kabarku dan kabar Sasuke.

"Kami baik-baik saja, _niichan_!" jawabku riang dan Sasuke mendecih. Aku terkekeh kecil, dasar _baka_-Suke, dia sangat tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, aku sangat tahu itu. Dan sepertinya aku maupun Sasuke memperkiraan apa yang akan dikatakan Itachi-_niichan_ selanjutnya. _Apa Sasuke makan dengan teratur? Bagaimana kerjanya di Divisi Tiga? Apa dia berbuat sesuatu yang aneh padamu?_ Kira-kira seperti itulah.

Tapi—

**Deg!**

Aku membeku. Perkataan Itachi-_niichan_ yang terdengar di telingaku sangatlah bertolak belakang dengan apa yang kuperkirakan.

"Apa _niichan_ baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas. Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan cemasku sepertinya mulai tertarik dan khawatir. Aku menghiraukannya dan tetap fokus pada apa yang dikatakan Itachi-_niichan_ selanjutnya. Dia mulai bercerita tentang seseorang bernama Haruno dan Danzou. Mungkin aku tahu siapa Danzou, tapi Haruno? Siapa dia? Apa yang diinginkan Haruno itu hingga membuat Itachi-_niichan_ khawatir terhadap kami?

"Aku mengerti, _niichan_. Tapi siapa Haruno itu? Aku tidak mengenalnya," ucapku akhirnya setelah Itachi-_niichan_ selesai bercerita. Cemas dan takut sangat kentara dalam perkataanku barusan. Haruno? Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berurusan dengan seseorang bernama Haruno seumur hidupku, atau aku lupa? Tidak, tidak mungkin aku lupa. Aku tidak pernah membenturkan kepalaku ke tiang listrik karena kekesalanku kepada Sasuke. Aku tidak sebodoh itu!

"Baiklah, _niichan_. Akan kusampaikan pada Sasuke, terima kasih sudah memberitahu kami," pamitku dan sambungan terputus. Setelahnya aku kembali menaruh ponselku ke _dashboard_. Baru saja aku menatap ke depan untuk bersandar dan menghela napas sebentar, mataku terbelalak, napasku tertahan.

Aku tahu jalan yang sedang kami lewati adalah jalan bebas hambatan. Tapi bukan berarti tidak akan terjadi kecelakaan dan bencana lainnya, kan? 20 meter di depan kami ada truk pengangkut barang yang berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang, sedangkan kecepatan mobil yang dikemudikan Sasuke berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Apa yang dilihat orang bodoh itu sih?! Masa dia tidak lihat ada truk di depan?!

"SASUKEE!" teriakku tak tanggung-tanggung, aku menoleh ke arahnya dan yang kutemukan adalah fokus Sasuke tidak pada jalanan, pupilnya mengecil dan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia tersentak dan segera sadar apa yang ada di hadapannya, tapi terlambat. Jarak antara mobil kami dan truk di depan kami sudah menipis, dan Sasuke terlambat menginjak rem mobilnya.

"KYAAAAAA!" teriakku kencang. Tanganku dengan spontan menyilang menutupi wajahku. Yang kuingat terakhir kali adalah Sasuke menarik tubuhku ke dalam dekapannya, disusul bunyi yang menghilangkan kesadaranku.

**BRAAAK!**

.

.

**.: Sayonara Memorii :.**

.

.

_**Berita Terbaru : Sekitar pukul 8 malam kecelakaan terjadi di jalan bebas hambatan kilometer 95 dari arah Chiba menuju Tokyo. Diduga mobil tipe BMW berwarna hitam itu menghantam bagian belakang truk pengangkut barang hingga bagian depan mobil itu rengsek. Beberapa kendaraan yang pertama melintas dan melihat kejadian segera melapor kepada pihak berwajib. Hingga kini belum ada kepastian apakah ada korban jiwa.**_

.

.

**.: Sayonara Memorii :.**

.

.

_**Berita Malam : Beberapa jam yang lalu jalan bebas hambatan kilometer 95 dari arah Chiba menuju Tokyo sempat terjadi kecelakaan. Pihak berwajib dari kota Chiba sudah sampai di tempat kejadian. BMW berwarna hitam itu rengsek bagian depannya setelah menghantam bagian belakang truk pengangkut barang. Pengemudi yang mengemudikan truk pengangkut barang tidak apa-apa, hanya lecet di bagian lutut dan lengannya, sedangkan dua orang yang berada di dalam mobil BMW tersebut langsung di larikan ke rumah sakit kota Chiba. Sampai saat ini pihak berwajib masih mencari tahu penyebab dari kecelakaan tersebut.**_

.

.

**.: Sayonara Memorii :.**

.

.

_a/n_ : **Haiii! Maaf ya ****My Twins**** akan terlantar selama bulan ini :) sebagai gantinya, Rizu bawa cerita baru tanpa unsur yang menonjol ke adegan "aneh-aneh". Plot murni dari ide kepala Rizu, tapi semua cerita pasti ada sedikit kesamaan. Jadi Rizu minta maaf kalau ada merasa yang memiliki ide yang sama, Rizu nggak bermaksud! Bener kok T_T**

**Review apapun saya terima! Asal **_**FLAME, BASH**_** dan sejenisnya tidak ditujukan untuk para karakter, jika ingin silahkan salahkan saya yang memaksakan mereka bermain di cerita ini! *LoL* tidak begitu juga maksudnya, hehe~**

**Re-published © Rizura-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sayonara Memorii © Rizura-chan**

**Namikaze Naruko, Hyuuga Hinata (24) / Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba (25) / Sabaku Gaara, Namikaze Naruto-Kurama-Menma (26) / Uchiha Itachi (32)**

**Pair : Mari Tentukan :3 || ****Teen****Warn! ****AU****,**** OOC, Typo(s), Tidak Jelas, Alur Kecepetan**

.

.

_They said, when someone you love gone, your love that you gave for them can't gone. And I admit it._

(_Third Person PoV_)

Bau antiseptik dan berbagai macam obat tercium di seluruh penjuru Rumah Sakit Okahama kota Chiba. Banyak pria dan wanita berlencana lalu-lalang di koridor-koridor rumah sakit tersebut. Beberapa emblem yang dipakai adalah kepolisian kota Chiba, dan beberapa lainnya adalah kepolisian kota Tokyo. Mereka sibuk berkutat dengan saksi mata dan keluarga serta kerabat korban yang tak henti-hentinya menangis, berdoa, dan berharap pada dua ruang operasi yang masih tertutup rapat.

Seorang polisi berambut pirang _spike_ dari kepolisian kota Tokyo berusaha menenangkan seorang wanita berambut merah panjang, dibantu oleh dua orang lain yang bermuka hampir sama.

"_Kaachan! Kaachan!_ Bernapaslah pelan-pelan!" teriak polisi berambut pirang _spike_ yang diketahui bernama Naruto tersebut. Kedua tangannya memegangi pundak sang ibu sambil menyuruhnya bernapas pelan-pelan. Sedangkan dua orang lainnya adalah saudara kembar Naruto, Menma dan Kurama. Menma memiliki rambut _raven_ _spike_, sedangkan Kurama _oranye_ _spike_. Menma bekerja sebagai seorang pengacara, dan Kurama bekerja sebagai asisten dokter di rumah sakit kota Tokyo. Dua adik kembarnya turut membantu Naruto menenangkan sang ibu.

"Na-Naru, Naruto, Naru!" teriak sang ibu, Kushina, sambil memegangi dadanya yang sesak. Air mata membanjiri pipi dan dagunya. Anak bungsunya terkapar di rumah sakit dengan keadaan yang tidak ia ketahui, sungguh, itu membuat Kushina tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar.

"_Kaachan_, Naruto-_niichan_ benar. _Kaachan_ harus bernapas pelan-pelan dulu, kalau tidak kondisi _kaachan_ yang akan memburuk," bujuk Menma, sang bungsu kembar, dari arah belakang tubuh Kushina. Tangannya memegangi pinggang sang ibu agar tidak merosot ke lantai. Lain dengan NaruMenma, lain lagi dengan Kurama, dia hanya berjaga-jaga membawa obat sesak napas ibunya. Apalagi Minato, ayah mereka, belum sampai juga dari Swiss untuk urusan bisnis. Setidaknya dia harus bisa menahan ibunya agar tidak berbuat nekad. Sejak tadi tangannya juga membawa suntikan berisi obat penenang pemberian dari dokter yang sempat bersimpati pada ibunya, berjaga-jaga jika ibunya jadi tidak terkontrol.

"Tidak! Tidak! _Kaachan_ mau Naruko! Naruuuuuu!" teriak Kushina makin menjadi, ia berusaha melepas genggaman anak-anaknya walau napasnya terasa berat. Naruto makin mempererat pegangannya di pundak sang ibu.

"Kurama! Beri _kaachan_ obat penenang!" akhirnya Naruto menyuruh Kurama untuk memberikan obat penenang itu. Kurama yang disuruh pun hanya mengangguk nurut, ia menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Kushina. Dan Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi memeluk Kushina, menahan tubuh ibunya agar tidak memberontak. Menma menjauhi Kushina, membiarkan kakak kembar sulungnya yang menahan sang ibu.

Kurama bersusah payah memasukkan jarum suntik ke tangan Kushina yang masih memberontak, apalagi Kushina tidak rileks. Maka dengan terpaksa Kurama menyuntikkan jarum itu sedikit ngawur, asal ibunya tenang pun jadi.

_Gomen nee, kaachan_, batin Kurama menyesal.

Kushina akhirnya tenang tidak berontak lagi, tubuhnya juga lemas dan berakhir tidak sadarkan diri, walaupun napasnya masih satu-satu khas orang sesak napas. Naruto yang memeluk ibunya itupun bernapas lega, dibarengi dengan Menma dan Kurama.

"Kurama, kau ikut aku! Kita pasangi _kaachan_ alat itu! Cepat!" perintah Naruto sambil membopoh Kushina ala _bridal_, menuju ke tempat yang dekat stok kontak agar mereka dapat memasang alat uap pada Kushina.

"_Ha'i, niichan_!" jawab Kurama sambil menenteng kotak plastik sedang dan mengikuti Naruto.

Sedangkan di pihak lain, seorang pria baya yang memiliki rambut _raven_ sedikit panjang sedang menemani seorang wanita yang sama-sama memiliki rambut _raven_ panjang sepinggang yang ia kuncir. Wanita itu sudah tak sadarkan diri sejak menginjakkan kaki di koridor ruang operasi. Pria baya itu memakai seragam polisi dengan emblem kota Tokyo dan memiliki banyak bintang di dada maupun pundaknya. Dialah Uchiha Fugaku, pemimpin Departemen Kepolisian Tokyo, dan wanita yang ditemaninya itu adalah istrinya, Uchiha Mikoto.

Menma mendekati dua orang itu yang sedaritadi hanya diam menonton adegan histeris ibunya, Kushina. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Mikoto.

"Bagaimana keadaan bibi Mikoto, paman?" tanya Menma, memulai pembicaraan. Wajah tegas Fugaku seperti tidak tampak akan kekhawatiran, tapi Menma tahu, Fugaku adalah salah seorang yang paling cemas di sini.

"Dia baik. Hanya tidak sadarkan diri," jawab Fugaku dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya.

"Itachi -_niichan_ tidak kemari?" tanya Menma lagi. Fugaku menghela napasnya.

"Banyak yang mengatakan kalau Danzou berada di sana untuk merakit bom jenis baru. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengunjungi Jepang dalam waktu dekat ini. Kau tahu Danzou adalah buronan paling dicari, kan?" Fugaku bertanya balik. Menma menggangguk dan diam tidak bertanya lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian ada beberapa polisi berembel Chiba dan Tokyo yang mendekati Fugaku. Mereka membungkuk hormat sebelum menyampaikan apa yang disuruh oleh tim penyelidik di TKP.

"Fugaku-_sama_. Kami mendapat laporan dari tim penyelidik jika rem tangan dan rem kaki pada mobil Sasuke-_san_ sudah blong sejak awal. Praduga dari sana mengatakan kalau ada yang sengaja melakukannya. Praduga juga diperkuat saat ada yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke-_san_ datang terlambat, dan itu berarti tidak ada yang dapat menjadi saksi mata atas pelaku yang melakukannya." Terang seorang polisi berambut seperti nanas dan beremblem kota Tokyo. Fugaku mendelik.

"Kalian yakin?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas. Matanya memancarkan rasa marah dan tidak percaya. Siapa yang berani melakukan hal itu pada anak bungsunya?!

"Ya. Kiba-_san_ juga di sana bersama Hinata-_sama_ sebagai saksi bahwa mereka berdua, Sasuke-_san_ dan Naruko-_san_, menghadiri acara pernikahan mereka hingga selesai." Kini seorang polisi berambut cokelat tua panjang tergerai dan beremblem kota Chiba yang berbicara. Mata lavendernya tampak kalut dan Fugaku menyadari hal itu.

"Hyuuga-_san_, ada apa?" tanya Fugaku, tampak memaksa. Polisi berambut cokelat tua bernama Hyuuga Neji itu menelan ludahnya sebelum mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Fugaku- _sama_ pasti tahu bagaimana rengseknya bagian depan mobil Sasuke-_san_, bukan?" tanya Neji, pelan namun tegas. Fugaku mengangguk bahwa dia sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana rengseknya BMW hitam Sasuke.

"Saya tahu ini tidak masuk akal, tapi para medis yang mengangkut Naruko-_san_ dan Sasuke-_san_ mengatakan bahwa, tubuh keduanya memiliki sebuah tanda robek panjang pada masing-masing tengkuk mereka," Neji menghentikan kalimatnya, berusaha tenang.

"Dugaan awal dari para medis mereka hanya terkena pecahan kaca. Tapi, Fugaku-_sama_...," panggil Neji. Fugaku mengernyit. Mata lavender Neji bergetar.

"Posisi Sasuke-_san_ sebelum diangkut ke dalam mobil ambulan adalah tengah melindungi tubuh Naruko-_san_ dari pecahan apapun di depannya."

Menma terbelalak dan Fugaku berseru tidak percaya.

"APA?!"

.

.

**.: Sayonara Memorii :.**

.

.

(_Naruko PoV_)

Apa... aku sudah mati?

_Tit_.

Ataukah... aku masih hidup?

_Tit_.

Tapi aku masih sanggup mendengar.

_Tit_.

Aku masih bisa merasakan napas keluar dari hidungku.

_Tit_.

Hanya saja... aku merasa tubuhku mati rasa.

_Tit_.

Dan pandanganku gelap semua... apakah mataku kenapa-kenapa?

_Tit._

Entahlah, aku tidak tahu.

_Tit_.

Aku mencoba menggerakkan salah satu jariku. Yang mana saja, asal bisa bergerak.

_Tit._

Ugh, sulit dan menyakitkan, tapi akhirnya telunjukku yang bergerak, walaupun sedikit.

_Tit_.

**Grep...**

Tanganku digenggam seseorang.

_Tit._

"Naruko?! Naruko!" suara ini...

_Tit._

_Okaachan_ kah?

_Tit._

"Menma! Panggilkan dokter! Cepat!" dan yang ini...

_Tit._

Naruto-_niichan_?

"Naruko?! Kau sudah sadar nak?!"

"Naruko!"

"Naruko!"

"Apa kau sudah sadar, Naruko?!"

Bunyi itu berhenti seiring suara-suara lain mulai terdengar. Ini tadi suara _touchan_. Dan ada tangan lain menjalan menuju pipiku. Aku tidak tahu tangan siapa. Aku pun masih diam, badanku masih enggan untuk di gerakkan. Dan bibirku juga terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka.

"_Kaachan! Touchan!_ Dokternya sudah tiba!" Menma-_niichan_ berseru dibarengi suara pintu terbuka dan derap langkah orang banyak. Derap langkah kaki yang sangat keras itu mungkin langkah dokter dan beberapa perawat yang mendekatiku, seperti yang dikatakan Menma-_niichan_ tadi.

Tangan seseorang yang tadi memegangi pipiku menjauh. Berganti menjadi alat dingin yang menyentuh bagian dadaku.

"Apa kau bisa mendengarku, Naruko-_san_?" suara seorang lelaki bertanya padaku, mungkin dokternya. Aku mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban, tidak banyak bertanya.

"Bisakah kau berbicara sesuatu?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Aku terdiam.

Berbicara sesuatu? Bolehkah aku bertanya? Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Sasuke? Apa Sasuke baik-baik saja? Kenapa aku tidak dapat membuka mataku? Mataku masih normal, kan? Mataku hanya diperban, kan? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu sudah gatal ingin keluar dari mulutku.

"Sa...su...ke?" akhirnya aku bersuara, walaupun sangat kecil, sedikit kemungkinan jika mereka dapat mendengarnya dan hanya dapat menerka-nerkanya dari bibirku.

"Apa? Apa yang coba kau ucapkan, Naruko-_san_?" lelaki itu bertanya kembali. Sesuai dugaanku, mereka tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Sasu...ke?" aku mencoba berucap sekali lagi, berjuang keras agar suaraku terdengar oleh mereka. Aku benar-benar ingin mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Sasuke. Jika aku terkapar di rumah sakit hingga lemah seperti ini, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apalagi dia yang merengkuhku dari kecelakaan itu.

Hening. Mereka tidak segera menjawab pertanyaanku.

**Srek!**

**Brak!**

Suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup secara kasar. Apakah ada orang masuk atau ada orang keluar? Aku harap itu suara pintu yang baru saja di buka oleh orang masuk. Dan yang masuk adalah Sasuke.

"_Kaachan_..." semua _niichan_-ku berkata lirih. Jadi yang barusan adalah _okaachan_ berlari keluar, ya? Bukan masuknya Sasuke?

Oh,_ Kami-sama_... apakah aku terlalu banyak berharap sekarang ini?

"Naru-_chan_...," itu suara Naruto-_niichan_. Suara langkah kaki terdengar makin mendekat ke arahku. Mungkin Naruto-_niichan_ yang berjalan mendekatiku. Aku diam tidak menanggapi.

"Cepat sembuh ya, Naru-_chan_... setelah Naru-_chan_ sembuh, _niichan_ janji akan menuruti semua keinginan Naru-_chan_, _nee_? Jadi cepatlah sembuh, _imotou_-ku sayang," aku merasakan ada seseorang yang mengecup keningku. Apakah Naruto-_niichan_? Dan aku baru ingat, ini pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupku, aku mendengar Naruto-_niichan_ berbicara dalam nada sendu seperti itu. Jika Naruto-_niichan_ yang ceria dan tegas saja berubah seperti ini...

Pasti sesuatu terjadi sebelum aku sadar...

.

.

**.: Sayonara Memorii :.**

.

.

(_Third Person PoV_)

Juah di luar ruangan rawat inap Naruko...

"Kushina! Kushina! Tenangkan dirimu!" Minato memegangi istrinya yang lagi-lagi kumat karena mendengar kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Naruko setelah 2 minggu koma. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Untunglah tempat yang mereka pijaki sedang sepi. Jadi mereka tidak menganggu pasien dan pengunjung lain.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, Minato! Naru-_chan_ kita... Sasuke-_kun_! Sasuke-_kun_!" raung Kushina tidak sanggup. Minato memeluk istrinya itu dan menyenderkan kepala Kushina pada dadanya. Ia amat mengerti perasaan Kushina, perasaan Naruko, dan perasaan keluarga besar Uchiha. Tapi ini adalah kehendak _Kami-sama_, tidak ada manusia yang sanggup melawan takdir, itulah kenyataannya.

"Aku tahu, sayang... aku tahu...," bisik Minato, ia mengelus-elus rambut merah panjang Kushina agar sedikit menenangkannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ pergi mungkin adalah yang terbaik, Kushina. Kau harus mengerti perasaan Naru-_chan_. Pikirkan bagaimana jika Sasuke hanya koma berbulan-bulan? Naru-_chan_ akan jauh lebih terpuruk daripada mengerti Sasuke sudah tiada. Fugaku dan Mikoto serta keluarganya yang lain pun juga sudah memutuskannya. Naru-_chan_ pasti akan mengerti..." ucap Minato sambil tetap melakukan kegiatannya, mengelus rambut merah Kushina. Kushina pun mencengkram baju yang dikenakan Minato saat mendengarnya.

"Ta-tapi... polisi bahkan sudah menetapkan kasus itu sebagai percobaan pembunuhan kepada mereka berdua! Apa yang harus kita katakan padanya?! Dia pasti akan mati-matian ikut mengejar sang pelaku, Minato! A-aku takut Naru-_chan_ kenapa-kenapa! Hah! Hah! Hah!" sesak napas Kushina makin parah setelah berbicara panjang. Minato mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kita obati dulu sesak napasmu," ujar Minato, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak peduli kalau Kushina akan marah nanti, setidaknya ketika marah dia tidak akan sesak napas seperti ketika ia sedih. Itu jauh lebih baik.

Kushina diam saja saat Minato menuntunnya ke ruang UGD di rumah sakit itu.

.

.

**.: Sayonara Memorii :.**

.

.

(_Naruko PoV_) **Lima bulan setelah kecelakaan tragis yang mengakibatkan Sasuke meninggal.**

"Nona Naruko?" panggil Matsuri, seorang pelayan pribadiku. Aku menjawab 'Ya' secara singkat sambil tetap menghafal huruf-huruf _Braille_ yang khusus dipesankan oleh _touchan_.

"Anda seharusnya bilang jika ingin ke ruang _game_, Nona. Saya sangat mencemaskan anda," ujarnya, aku tidak tahu sedang apa atau dimana dia. Mungkin duduk jongkok di sampingku seperti biasa. Aku tidak menanggapi perkataan Matsuri cepat-cepat. Tanganku masih meraba-raba huruf _Braille_ pada kotak di depanku ini. Merabanya secara acak, sebenarnya.

_B, O, h, H, N, u, e, etto? Apa ini?_ Tanganku berhenti di sebuah huruf _Braille_ yang aku lupa huruf apa.

"Matsuri, boleh tahu huruf apa yang sedang aku raba ini?" tanyaku sambil tetap meraba huruf yang kumaksud. Aku menunggunya menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Itu abjad 'S' kapital, Nona." Jawab Matsuri. Aku membeku sesaat.

_S... S... S..._

_Sasuke?_

Ya jujur saja, selama aku belajar dengan guru privat beberapa bulan lalu, aku selalu menolak jika di suruh menyentuh huruf _Braille_ 'S' ataupun 's'. Jikalau guru itu memberi tugas pun, aku menyuruh Matsuri membantuku mengeja apa yang ditulis oleh si guru. Dan ketika ada huruf 'S' atau 's' disana, aku mulai menghitung satu-satu hingga melewati huruf 'S' atau 's'. Dan sepertinya si guru privatku itu jengah dengan sikapku, jadi dia mengundurkan diri diam-diam kepada _touchan_. Aku? Hanya angkat bahu saja, tidak peduli.

Jadi sampai sekarang pun aku tidak tahu bagaimana huruf _Braille_ untuk huruf 'S' atau 's'.

Atau setidaknya beberapa detik yang lalu aku tahu.

"Aku rindu Sasuke..." lirihku tanpa bermaksud menujukannya kepada siapapun, hanya ungkapan tidak berarti dari hatiku. Tapi sepertinya Matsuri menangkap lirihku dengan arti berbeda.

"Tuan Muda Sasuke pasti sedih sekarang." Ungkap Mitsuri tiba-tiba. Aku yang mendengarnya menolehkan ke sumber suara.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pelan dan tidak mengerti. Aku mendengar seseorang duduk di sebelahku sambil menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi mataku ke belakang telinga. Itu pasti Matsuri, tidak ada orang lain selain kami di sini.

"Karena saya yakin Tuan Muda sekarang sedang memperhatikan Nona dari surga. Nona yang terpuruk sekarang ini bukanlah Nona yang dulu ceria dan selalu bertingkah. Tuan Muda pasti sedih, Nona." Matsuri mengelus rambutku, rambut yang entah bagaimana modelnya sekarang. Aku tidak peduli.

"Dan kau ingin bilang aku harus kembali ceria dan bertingkah, begitu Matsuri?" tanyaku sarkastis. Matsuri segera menjauhkan tangannya dari rambutku.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Nona! Saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" kata Matsuri. Aku menatap lurus ke depan, tapi aku tidak tahu objek apa yang sedang kulihat sekarang, semuanya gelap. Sekali pun banyak yang mengatakan bahwa safir biruku masih hidup, tidak tahukah mereka kalau yang selalu kulihat hanya gelap?

"Apa langit cerah?" tanyaku mengalihkan topik. Matsuri belum menjawab dan terdengar bunyi langkah kaki menjauhiku.

"Ya, Nona. Sangat cerah malah. Anda ingin ke luar?" tanya Matsuri riang. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda persetujuan.

.

.

**.: Sayonara Memorii :.**

.

.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Membiarkan matahari menerpakan sinarnya ke wajahku. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa melihat lagi, segala arah yang kepalaku tengok pun tak akan terlihat apapun. Tapi ketika aku menengadahkan kepalaku di bawah sinar matahari, aku merasa tidak perlu berpikir lagi untuk berharap dapat melihat lagi. Jika aku menatap ke atas, yang ada hanya awan biru dan matahari yang memancarkan sinarnya, kan? Objek yang tidak perlu kutebak susah payah.

"Naru-_chan_?" seseorang memanggil namaku. Dan itu bukan Matsuri. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah yang memungkinkan jadi sumber suara.

"Bisa kau tebak siapa aku?" tanya orang itu lagi. Aku mengernyit, aku tahu ini suara laki-laki, tapi siapa? Matsuri tidak marah-marah ada orang lain di sini, itu berarti dia orang yang kukenal. Atau ia sengaja membuat Matsuri pingsan dan berjalan ke arahku dengan membawa senjata?!

"Matsuri?!" seruku sedikit ketakutan, aku yang berdiri sedikit memundurkan langkahku takut-takut. Aku bisa mendengar seseorang berlari mendekatiku, aku makin ketakutan. Raut wajahku pun sepertinya mengatakan kalau aku ketakutan. Aku mencengkram _dress_ yang kupakai sebagai pelampiasan ketakutanku.

"No-Nona? Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Aku merasa baru mengais udara setelah berlama-lama menahan napas. Itu suara Matsuri, jadi suara laki-laki tadi memang orang yang aku kenal. Aku berusaha menggapai-gapai tubuh Matsuri, sepertinya pelayan pribadiku itu mengerti, jadi dengan cepat ia menangkap tanganku.

"Yah, yah. Sepertinya aku berbeda jauh dengan _otouto_-ku ya, Naru-_chan_? Sampai-sampai suaraku pun kau tidak ingat," suara laki-laki tadi kembali terdengar, kali ini sedikit sedih. Aku mengernyitkan keningku, aku sepertinya familiar dengan suara ini.

"Ah, tentu saja aku berbeda dengan _baka-otouto_ ku itu. Aku ini cerdas dan dia sok dingin, oh iya, kenapa kau mau sih sama dia?" laki-laki itu kembali berceloteh, aku juga mendengar kekehan Matsuri. Suara laki-laki itu... _etto... etto... _siapa sih? Kok aku bisa lupa?

Eh? Aku mau sama dia? Dia? Dia siapa?

"Ya ampun, Matsuri. Naru-_chan_ benar-benar melupakanku~" suaranya berubah pundung dan Matsuri sepertinya _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laki-laki itu. Terdengar jelas dari kekehan sumbangnya. Aku tetap tak merubah ekspresiku.

"Tuan Muda, Nona Naruko sudah berusaha mengingat, tapi sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa mengingatnya," ucap Matsuri sedikit tidak yakin.

"Hey, jangan panggil aku dengan 'Tuan Muda', aku sudah tua, tahu."

Tuan Muda? Tunggu, tunggu. Jangan bilang kalau maksud dia _otouto_ dan _baka-otouto_ itu Sasuke? Jadi dia adalah...

"Itachi-_niichan_?" tebakku akhirnya. Aku tiba-tiba merasakan ada bunga-bunga berjatuhan di sekelilingku. Aku juga _sweatdrop_ merasakannya, jadi benar dia Itachi-_niichan,_ sang _drama king_, ha, ha.

"Kau mengingatku Naru-_chan_? Aah~ betapa senangnya aku~" ucapnya, sepertinya dia benar-benar bahagia setelah aku dapat mengingatnya. Dasar Itachi-_niichan_. Dia tidak banyak berubah ya?

"_Niichan_ sudah pulang dari London? Kapan?" aku bertanya, mengacuhkan ucapan OOC Itachi-_niichan_ sebelumnya. Kali ini terdengar tawa dari suaranya.

"Aku baru saja sampai dan langsung mengunjungi _imotou_-ku yang cantik ini. Aku bahkan belum pulang ke rumah, lho. Itu demi Naru-_chan_~!" aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, _niichan_!" hei hei, sekalipun aku menjulukinya _drama king_, tapi Itachi-_niichan_ adalah orang yang haus memberikan kasih sayang, dan aku suka itu, hihi.

Daripada si _baka_-Suke yang cuek bebek.

"Apa kau sudah terbiasa dengan itu?" tiba-tiba Itachi _-niichan_ bertanya, itu apa?

"Itu... apa?" tanyaku balik, tidak mengerti.

"Itu... tanpa melihat. Apa kau sudah terbiasa, Naru-_chan_?" ah, pertanyaan ini. Aku tersenyum lagi walaupun aku tidak menghadap ke arahnya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, _niichan_? Aku tidak mungkin merengek-rengek minta transplantasi mata. Aku juga tidak mau mata safir biruku diganti oleh apapun, hehe," gurauku. Kudengar Itachi-_niichan_ ber-oh-ria.

Oh, ya! Aku hampir lupa!

"_Niichan_! Masuk aja, yuk? Berlama-lama di sini jadi panas." Rajukku, setengah berbohong. Padahal disini enak, apalagi kalau memandang langit seperti awal-awal aku berada di sini. Tapi aku masih punya kesopanan terhadap tamuku, jadi apa boleh buat.

"Baiklah, tapi aku yang gandeng, ya?" tawar laki-laki yang berjarak 8 tahun di atasku itu. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum tanda setuju.

.

.

**.: Sayonara Memorii :.**

.

.

"Oh ya, Naru-_chan_," Itachi-_niichan_ mengintrupsi. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu aku dan Itachi-_niichan_ mengobrol dan bercanda di ruang makan. Itachi-_niichan_ tetaplah Itachi-_niichan_ yang mudah membuat orang tertawa dan merubah _mood_ seseorang, terutama aku.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sebagai tanda 'apa'.

"Kudengar departemen ayah mengirimkan seorang polisi Divisi Lima bagian pengawalan untuk mengawalmu, apa itu benar?"

Aku mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Itachi-_niichan_.

"Benar, _niichan_. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya, kata paman Fugaku ia akan datang ke rumahku pada bulan Mei, tapi sekarang sudah bulan Juli, dan aku sama sekali tidak mendapat laporan ada orang lain di dalam rumah ini selama dua bulan ini," jelasku padanya. Sedikit merasa aneh juga dengan ketidakdatangan polisi Divisi Lima bagian pengawalan itu ke rumah.

"Kau tidak tanya ayah?" tanya Itachi-_niichan_. Aku menggeleng, sebenarnya aku juga malas jika polisi itu benar-benar datang. Apa-apa dikawal, begitu? Sungguh, TIDAK!

"Kau tidak suka dikawal?"

**Crap!**

"Yah, ketahuan," ungkapku dengan nada seperti seseorang yang kalah. Itachi-_niichan_ tertawa, sepertinya karena melihat tingkahku.

"Baiklah-baiklah," terdengar suara kursi dimundurkan setelah Itachi-_niichan_ berbicara. Apakah Itachi-_niichan_ yang memundurkan kursinya? Apa dia akan pergi?

"Itachi-_niichan_ mau kemana?" tanyaku, setengah berharap bahwa dia tidak akan pergi.

Hening sebentar.

"Tidak kemana-mana, aku hanya sedikit melonggarkan kursi tempatku duduk, lelah tahu duduk setengah jam tanpa bergerak. Yang bergerak juga cuma bibir, itupun ditambah makan," cibir Itachi-_niichan_. Aku manyun, jadi maksudnya capek berbicara denganku juga?

"Itachi-_niichan_ capek ngobrol sama aku?" ucapku tanpa sadar, tapi aku tak acuh dan tetap memanyunkan bibirku.

"Heh Naru-_chan _ku, aku tidak bilang aku capek ngobrol sama Naru-_chan_. Tapi ada yang mengintip obrolan kita, jadi aku bilang lelah saja," elaknya, aku makin cemberut.

Eh tunggu—.

"Mengintip obrolan kita?" beo ku tidak mengerti.

"Tuh, kakak pertama dan ketigamu sudah pulang," ujar Itachi-_niichan_ tak acuh. Aku mendelik.

"Naruto-_niichaaaaaan_! Menma-_niichaaaaaaan_!" teriakku histeris. Setelah itu bunyi tertawa khas Naruto-_niichan_ dan Menma-_niichan_ terdengar di dekat ruang makan. Uh! Mereka pasti menguping di balik tembok yang memisahkan ruang makan dan ruang keluarga ini. Aku makin cemberut. Apa semua _niichan_ seperti ini semua? Menyebalkan!

.

.

**.: Sayonara Memorii :.**

.

.

(_Third Person PoV_)

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

Berbagai bunyi alat komunikasi dan _printer_ berdengung memenuhi gedung yang sering disebut Departemen Kepolisian Tokyo. Banyak orang berseragam resmi dan berlencana lalu-lalang di dalam gedung departemen. Entah melapor, mendapat tugas, ataupun sekedar mencek satu per satu bawahannya, seperti yang dilakukan Uchiha Fugaku kepada seorang pemuda berambut merah nyalang di hadapannya ini.

"Masih aman, _Bucho_. Naruko sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa sedihnya dengan berlebihan seperti awal-awal saya mengawasinya." Pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Fugaku sebelumnya. Di sebelah pemuda itu berdiri pemuda —atau haruskah kita menyebutnya pria?— yang memiliki rambut senada dengan Fugaku, hanya saja pria itu memiliki rambut lebih panjang yang ia kuncir.

"Dan kau, Itachi? Kenapa kau bersama Gaara?" tanya Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria berambut _raven_, Itachi. Itachi terdiam sebentar sebelum berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapan ayahnya.

"Maaf, ayah. Haruno berhasil lari lagi," kata Itachi, tak berani menatap wajah Fugaku. Harap-harap cemas ayahnya tidak akan marah. Itachi tahu benar seberapa dendam ayahnya itu terhadap Haruno dan Danzou, mengingat mereka benar-benar membunuh anak bungsunya, dan membuat calon menantu paling disayanginya cacat. Itachi bahkan tidak mau bertanya akan diapakan Haruno dan Danzou jika mereka tertangkap oleh tangan kanan dan bawahan Fugaku. Benar, sungguh, dan sumpah! Itachi tidak mau bertanya.

Tidak ada di antara mereka bertiga yang memulai pembicaraan. Apalagi Itachi dan Gaara. Mereka sama-sama menunggu Fugaku berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Sabaku Gaara. Kutugaskan kau untuk berinteraksi langsung dengan Naruko sebagai teman lama Sasuke. Ini di bawah perintah langsung dariku," ucap Fugaku akhirnya. Gaara yang disebut namanya mendongak dan menatap tak percaya atas perkataan Fugaku barusan.

"Ma-maaf, _Bucho_? Apa saya tidak salah dengar?" ulang Gaara, sepertinya ia merasakan kalau telinganya sedikit terganggu. Berinteraksi langsung dengan Naruko? Artinya ia akan berbicara panjang lebar dengan gadis-yang-tidak-dapat-melihat itu?

"Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada seram. Ia bahkan tidak mengulang perkataannya lagi. Itu menunjukkan jika perintahnya tidak bisa dibantah, apapun alasannya. Gaara menunduk hormat, tidak lagi bertanya.

"Tidak, _Bucho_."

"Bagus. Anggap saja kau adalah teman masa kecil Sasuke yang ingin mengetahui semua ceritanya dari Naruko. Kau pasti tahu gadis seperti apa Naruko itu, kan? Dan Gaara," Fugaku memotong kalimatnya. Gaara mendongak lagi, menatap ketua dari misi khususnya ini.

"Kau jangan pernah mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya pada Naruko. Tugasmu adalah menjaga Naruko tetap aman dari tangan-tangan orang yang tidak dikenal Naruko hingga Haruno bisa ditangkap. Aku mengharapkan banyak darimu, Sabaku Gaara."

.

.

**.: Sayonara Memorii :.**

.

.

_a/n_ : **sebenernya sulit buat menetapkan cerita dari sudut pandang Naruko yang kehilangan pengelihatannya. Seolah Rizu harus mendalami peran Naruko, membayangkan dengan penuh pertimbangan, apa yang dipikirkan pertama adalah yang tersusah. Soalnya Rizu bukan orang yang spontan, akhirnya WB pun menguasai ==' **_**gomennasai**_** :(**

**Review apapun saya terima! Asal **_**FLAME, BASH**_** dan sejenisnya tidak ditujukan untuk para karakter, jika ingin silahkan salahkan saya yang memaksakan mereka bermain di cerita ini! *LoL* tidak begitu juga maksudnya, hehe~**

**© Rizura-chan**


End file.
